FIG. 8 is a diagram showing a mobile telephone. As is shown in the drawing, a mobile telephone is known whereby the user thereof registers, in advance, sets of respective data for specified dates, the names (content) for these specified dates, and incoming call sounds, so that when the specified dates arrive, the incoming call sounds registered for these specified dates are played for all of the incoming calls, thus making it possible for the user to easily recognize that the day is a specified date by the change from an ordinary incoming call sound to a specified incoming call sound (see patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-320448